Shush Up
"Shush Up" is a song by Alison Gold, released on Febuary 12th 2014. The original video was taken down on the same day it was released after a ton of controversy came from it. Lyrics Its a gold legacy Its a gold legacy I'm on fire Look at me Forget the water Crank up the heat Said I'm on fire Look at me Forget the water Crank up the heat Crank up the heat (Turn it up now turn it up now) Crank up the heat Crank up the heat Crank up the heat Crank up the heat (Turn it up now turn it up now) Crank up the heat Crank up the Crank up the Crank up the Crank up the Turn it up now You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it Or shush up You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh Crank it shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Crank it or just shush up Shush up Just shush up Just shush up Either crank it or just shush shush up up up Its a gold legacy Its a gold legacy Don't even bother Try and see You can't restrain me Cuz I'm so free Don't even bother Try and see You can't restrain me Cuz I'm so free Cuz I'm so free (I'm so free now I'm so free now) Cuz I'm so free Cuz I'm so free Cuz I'm so free cuz I'm so free (I'm so free now I'm so free now) Cuz I'm so free Cuz I'm so Cuz I'm so Cuz I'm so Cuz I'm so Have to go now You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it Or shush up You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh Crank it shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Crank it or just shush up Shush up Just shush up Just shush up Either crank it or just shush shush up up up Burn Why you up I'm so cold Gotta show Just a shiver You know me Straight ago I don't need A mess silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver Have to go now You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it Or shush up You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh You crank it or shhh Crank it shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Shush up Crank it or just shush up Shush up Just shush up Just shush up Either crank it or just shush shush up up up Burn Why It Sucks #There are just so much Auto-Tune on her vocals, that they almost sound unintelligible. #The lyrics don't even make any sense whatsoever, it's just about Alison metaphorically on fire, and to turn up the music or just "shush up". #The music video is absolutely atrocious and inappropriate. First of all, we have to mention that Alison Gold was 11 YEARS OLD, when she sang and filmed this music video. In the video, Gold robs a jewelry store and escapes while wearing tight and revealing clothing. She gets arrested and gets the death sentence by electric chair, the video then cuts to her in a prison cell wearing skimpy gold clothing and caked in gold makeup. She dances around the jail house along with other scantly clad women and male prisoners. She also gets wheeled around in a gurney at a mental hospital before being injected with gold dust. She then goes on to have a conversation will Patrice Wilson (Who made this song, and runs the record label) before she jumps off a building towards a group of prisoners as she disintegrates into gold dust. The dust then covers the people below as they suggestively dance. The video ends with Alison shown dead on the electric chair. #Patrice Wilson actually defended the music video, calling it an "art project". It's understandable that some people have different and unusual ways of expressing their art forms, but borderline sexually exploiting a child as an art project is where many people cross the line. Music Video Alison Gold - Shush Up (not my video) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Alison Gold Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Gross songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Ark Music Factory Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Explicit Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2014 Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:2010s